Gaara's True love
by Bestbuds55
Summary: What's wrong with Gaara? Will he find true love or will Sakura even accept him? GaaSaku pair! *Other pairings are mentioned* warning foul language.
1. Gaara meet love

True love

Summary: What's wrong with Gaara? Will he find true love or will Sakura even accept him? GaaSaku pair! Other pairings are mentioned

Authors note to the public: This is my first GaaSaku I have ever done so, tell me what you think about it! It will be quite a few chapters long so please keep reading as I add more chapters!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gaara or Sakura or anything to do with Naruto! (Except this story because I wrote it) I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in here!

Gaara stood at the edge of a cliff. He was watching, waiting for the silent abyss known as night. As the sun slowly set behind the mountains, a tear fell down Gaara's cheek. For the first time in a long time, (ever) Gaara cried. He didn't even really have a reason for it either. People of Suna were starting to accept him; he had been Kagekaze for almost a year to.

Then from the darkness behind him he heard a voice, "Gaara is that you? Are you ok?" He heard it whisper.

Surprised Gaara turned around and saw Sakura stand almost directly behind him. Well blushing Gaara wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sakura what are you doing out so late? More importantly what are you doing in Suna?" Gaara questioned quickly.

"I came to Suna to learn about its medical history and study the medical herbs. As for how late it is, I just arrived and I haven't found a place o stay yet." Sakura explained.

'I should ask her if he wants to stay with me.' Inner Gaara thought. 'Besides she cute and I bet she would be very good I bed. Image that her small figure writhing under mine. Wait WHAT!? Bad thought, bad thought, bad thought. She's just a good friend. A sexy, good friend... NO! BAD THOUGHTS BE BANISHED!!' Gaara yelled to himself.

"Gaara are you sure you're okay?" asked Sakura.

"I'm fine." Gaara twitched.

"Um, Okay then, talk to you later Gaara!" Sakura Said before disappearing into a puff of pink smoke.

Gaara's Pov.

"So much for that." Gaara murmured into what was darkness once again.

As he slowly dragged himself back to his and his sibling's house, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. She had completely consumed his mind and it felt so good.

As Gaara entered the house he walked by his sister and her new boyfriend, not even caring. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut.

'Why do I keep thinking about Sakura like this!' Pondered Gaara, 'Well because she's sexy, hot, lovable and pretty much defenceless! Not to mention she's not scared of me like so many others are!'

Gaara looked out of his bedroom window and whispered to the darkness of night, "Is this what so many call love?"

Sakura's Pov.

'I can't believe I was able to talk to him without doing something really stupid!' Sakura thought as she entered her room in an inn.

Smiling she turned on the stereo and started to dance around to the song, I want you to want me, by Lindsay Lohan.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me

"Gaara I really do want you to want me" She yelled.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my high heeled shoes,  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

"I would do anything for you Gaara!" She cried.

Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?

"Don't think I didn't see you crying at the cliff." She whispered.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my high heeled shoes,  
Put on a brand-new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

"Hell for you Gaara I'd give up being a medic-nin!" Sakura screamed.

Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin  
Oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin  
didn't I didn't I didn't I see you cryin?

"Gaara please don't cry again." She said quietly.

I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me

I want you!  
I want you!

"I really do want you to want me Gaara!" Sakura screamed as the song finished.

So how did I do? Do you like it? Please rate and comment and review if you want another chapter!

I am also doing a pole: please tell me who you want Temari's new boyfriend should be! It can't be any guy from Naruto except Gaara!


	2. Temari and?

Summary for chapter 2- Gaara finally notices who his sister's new boyfriend is! Plus Sakura finally gathers up enough courage to ask Gaara out.

Note from author- Hey everyone! I hope you like second chapter, cause I sort of had some trouble writing this one... Please read, rate, review and tell all your friends about it!

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned here either. The only thing I own is this story because I wrote it!

Gaara's pov.

Gaara woke up to the sound of his alarm clock at 7 am. Normally he would just get up and go to his office, to do paper worked and other Kagekaze jobs. Today was different though. Today he had woke up with sweat on his brow and a tent in his boxers.

"I need to forget about Sakura." Groaned Gaara.

He looked down at his arousal and stated, "First things first though, I need a cold shower."

After Gaara had his shower, (and got dressed) he walked downstairs into the kitchen. His eyes bulged when he saw his sister sitting on Shikamaru's lap, making out with him! Gaara blushed deep red when he realised that the two had nothing on but, their undergarments.

Then Kankuro entered the room and started to dramatically gag. Temari and Shikamaru stopped kissing for a moment and Temari glared at her brothers. Then she whispered to Shikamaru in a voice just load enough for Gaara and Kankuro to here, "Why don't we ditch my loser brothers and spend some quality time together in my room, Shika?

Gaara and Kankuro watched Shikamaru pick Temari up bridal style and carry her out of the room. "Well that sure as hell was weird." Kankuro stated as he left the room.

Gaara just stood there scared and shocked shitless.

Sakura's Pov.

Sakura woke up with tears in her eyes. "No, no, no, I can't cry, I have to be strong!" She shouted.

'Maybe some music will cheer me up.' She thought to herself.

Sakura turned on her stereo and listened to the song, Why can't I by Liz Phair.

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

"We truely are mean't to be Gaara" Sakura whispered.

Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

This is, this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

'Why can't you just give me a chance?' Sakura thought.

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

"You're killing me here Gaara!" Sakura cried.

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

"Why can't I." Sakura whispered under her breath.

Sighing, Sakura turned off her stereo. "Well that didn't help at all." She mumbled.

Normal Pov.

It was lunch time and Gaara was all alone. He was suppose to have lunch with his siblings today but, Temari and Shikamaru still haven't come out of her room and Kankuro was "Having Lunch" with his girlfriend.

"Now that I think about it, Kankuro's been talking about this girlfriend of his for a month now and I still don't know who she is." Gaara mumbled to himself, well walking down the the street, not paying attention to anything.

Seconds later he walked straight into something. As he looked up to see what the opposing object was, he saw that the "it" was a "her". Not just any her either, it was Sakura!

"Sorry Sakura, I guess I didn't see you." Gaara apologised well hiding his blush.

"Oh, no problem Gaara!" Sakura answered well standing up and brushing herself off.

After that the two stared blankly at each other for a few moments before Gaara finally asked, "So, what are you doing in the middle of town?"

"I'm just going to lunch." Sakura answered plainly.

'Damn, why couldn't she have said she was looking for me? Wait, what! Not again, these thoughts must stop!' Gaara thought to himself.

Sakura waited for Gaara to respond but, when he didn't she asked, "Would you like to go and eat with me?"

Gaara just stood there dumbstruck. Sakura had just asked him out for lunch! 'Is it because she likes me or does she want to go just as friend?' Gaara questioned.

Seconds after he covered his mouth and blushed deep red, realizing that he had just said it out loud. Sakura just giggled and said, "Don't worry, we can just go as friends."

'Fuck he totally froze up when I asked him out!' The inner Sakura yelled.

"Sure, let's go." Gaara stated trying not to show the depression in his voice.

"Yeah let's." Sakura stated holding back tears.

So how did I do? Do you like/love my story? Please rate and review and/or comment if you want another chapter!


	3. After A Little Lunch Date

After a Friendly Lunch Date!

Summary for chapter 3- Gaara and Sakura just can't seem to stop thinking about each other! Well isn't that weird? Plus Temari and Shikamaru aren't helping the matter at all!

Note from author to public- Hey Everyone! I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read my story! I hope you keep reading as more chapters are added!

Disclaimer- I will tell you right now, the only thing I own is the story cause I wrote it!

Important notice- This chapter takes place a week after chapter two ends!

Gaara's Pov.

"Shit, it's already midnight! Why can't I just forget about our little friendly not date?" Gaara cursed to himself.

Then from out of nowhere he heard a loud crash from the next room. Gaara turned a deep red color, got a huge nose bleed and almost fainted when he heard; "Oh god, harder! Fuck, go fucking faster! Oh, Ah, Shika go faster!"

"Why does my room have to be right next to Temari's?" Gaara groaned.

Not being able to take the 'banging' noises any longer, Gaara turned on his CD player and flipped to the song, The Older I Get by Skillet.

The walls between  
You and I

Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight

The space between  
Our calm and rage  
started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder

The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed

"Why didn't I tell you when I was younger?" Gaara whispered.

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older I get  
Maybe I'll get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

"It's like a knife through my heart!" Gaara Shouted.

The time between  
Those cutting words  
Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt  
Do you believe  
That time heals all wounds  
It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you  
You were waiting for me too  
And it makes me wonder

"Are you thinking about me to, Sakura?" Gaara asked quietly.

The older I get  
Will I get over it  
It's been way too long for the times we missed

What was I waiting for  
I should've taken less and given you more  
I should've weathered the storm  
I need to say so bad  
What were you waiting for  
This could have been the best we ever had

I'm just getting older  
I'm not getting over you I'm trying to  
I wish it didn't hurt like this  
It's been way too long for the times we missed  
I can't believe it still hurts like this

"Do you hurt inside, like I do?" Gaara cried.

After the song finished he cried himself to sleep.

Sakura's Pov.

"Shit, it's already midnight! What's wrong with me, why can't I just forget about Gaara anyway?" Sakura muttered sadly.

'Cha, it's because he's cool, hot, sexy and not to mention he's nice to you dobe!' The Inner Sakura yelled.

"You shut up!" Sakura yelled at herself angrily.

Before her inner could yell back, Sakura turned on her stereo and started sing to the song; Tear drops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

"Gaara I wish you would understand that I love you." Sakura whispered softly.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

"Why do you drive me this far over the edge?" Sakura asked herself quietly.

Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

"Why can't you just love me?" Sakura screamed.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

"Perhaps I will never get a good night of sleep ever again, thanks to you Gaara!" Sakura laughed to herself.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"I wish I could just tell you that I love you Gaara!" Sakura whispered.

With that Sakura walked out of the room and out of the hotel she was staying in.


	4. Crude he Knows!

Crud He Knows!

Summary for chapter 4- Kankuro is way smarter then he looks! Sakura and Gaara found this out the hard way!

Authors note to the public: Hey Everyone! I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read my story! I hope you keep reading as more chapters are added! Also feel free to tell me what you think about the story!

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned here either. The only thing I own is this story because I wrote it!

Normal Pov.

Sakura was walking around Suna in the pitch black darkness known as night. That is until she walked straight into a dark figure.

"Sakura, what are you doing out so late?" The dark figure asked.

"Kankuro? Is that you?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Who the hell do you think it is?" Kankuro answered boredly.

Sakura gave out a long sigh before admitting; "I just needed some fresh air."

Kankuro starting laughing and giggling. (Yes Kankuro giggled, Believe it!) Sakura stared blankly at Kankuro for a few moments before he answered, "Your lying, or did you think that you were the only one staying at the hotel?"

Sakura just gave him a very odd and confused look. "You know about a week ago, listening to the song; I want you to want me, was it?" Kankuro said smiling.

Sakura just gapped at this newly registered fact. "W-Why w-were you at th-that ho-hotel?" Sakura stuttered.

"I was there with my girlfriend but, I was the only one who heard 'cause my girlfriend was sorta 'tired out'." Kankuro explained well grinning.

Sakura busted into tears, when she heard Kankuro say, "Worry not, your secret is safe for now but, not for long."

With that Kankuro disappeared leaving Sakura alone, in the darkness of night once again.

Sakura's Pov.

Sakura ran back into the hotel with teary eyes. "Kankuro is going to tell Gaara." Sakura sobbed.

"I shouldn't be crying, I have to be strong! Not only am I a Shinobi, I'm a medic nin!" Sakura shouted at herself.

'That's my girl, why should you even care? Ignore that stupid, ugly, gay, bastard Kankuro!" The Inner Sakura yelled.

"You-Your right! Why should I care? Let that bastard Kankuro tell Gaara, it doesn't matter to me!" Sakura shouted out loud.

"I'll just listen to some music to cheer myself up." Sakura sniffed.

Sakura turned on her stereo and flipped to the song; Stand In The Rain by super chick.

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"One day everything will work out and we might actually become a couple Gaara." Sakura whispered.

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

"I just want to give up all hope sometime because of you!" Sakura shouted.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"Well that didn't help at all." Sakura cried.

Gaara's Pov.

Gaara awoke 7am in the morning. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying all night.

Gaara started to stumble out of his room, only to run face first into his older brother, Kankuro. "What do you want?" Gaara growled putting emphasis on the word you.

'What is up with Kankuro, he is never up this early.' Gaara asked himself.

Kankuro just smirked at Gaara. 'Ok, Kankuro has definitely lost it!' Gaara thought.

After a few short moments Gaara started to get really, really pissed off. "Kankuro spit what you want to say out or hurry up and move it!" Gaara shouted.

"I know your secret, I know about Sakura." Kankuro stated calmly.

Gaara's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "H-how?" Gaara stuttered.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes at his baby brother. "Oh, come on. I wasn't that hard to figure out, I'm surprised that Temari hasn't noticed yet. I mean you're not exactly the best liar in the world. Plus your room is in the middle of mine and Temari's." Kankuro explained well laughing evilly.

"I don't understand brother." Gaara said confused.

'What is he talking about?' Gaara thought.

Kankuro just sighed before trying to explain again, "Let me put this in its simplest terms. Yesterday, The song The Older I Get. Well you should be able to figure the rest out from there Gaara!"

With that Kankuro disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Gaara alone in the hallway.

'The Older I Get is the song I listened to yesterday! He knows that I like Sakura!' Gaara screamed at himself.

"How could I be so stupid!" Gaara whispered quietly, well tears started to swell up in his eyes.

So how did I do? Do you like it? Please rate and comment and review if you want another chapter!

I am also doing a pole: Who should Kankuro be dating? It can be any character from Naruto besides Gaara, Sakura, Temari, or Shikamaru!


	5. Head over feet

Gaara's organizing A Party?

Summary for chapter 5 –Gaara is busy organizing a party, and Sakura is thinking of a way to tell Gaara how she feels. Will either off them ever get up the guts to tell one another or will Kankuro have to pull some strings? (Bad Pun intended)

Authors note to the public: Hey Everyone! I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read my story! I hope you keep reading as more chapters are added! Also feel free to tell me what you think about the story! Oh and sorry it took so long, I've been really busy with school work lately!

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned here either. The only thing I own is this story because I wrote it!

Gaara's Pov.

Gaara had locked himself in his room, crying in despair. If it hadn't been for his duty's of being the Kagekaze, he probably would have never came out again. (Or at least not until he got over Sakura)

With sad eyes Gaara slowly opened his door and walked into the kitchen. His mouth when he saw Kankuro sitting at the dinner table. "W-Why are y-you st-still here?" Gaara stuttered.

"Waiting for you to come out of your room, baby brother." Kankuro snapped back quickly.

"Why exactly?" Gaara asked carefully.

"Well you happen to be the Kagekaze brother, so I thought that you should know that you suppose to be organizing a good luck party for the contestants of this year's Chunin exam. It's for ages 10-23 this year so, make it interesting." Kankuro explained.

With that Kankuro disappeared into a puff of purple smoke, leaving Gaara all alone in the kitchen.

'Fuck, how am I supposed to organize a god damned fucking party, when I have never even been to one? I knew I should have gone to my Chunin exam good luck party!' Gaara cursed to himself.

Normal Pov.

Gaara slowly left the lonely kitchen and his house behind as he jogged to work, cursing himself the whole way there.

As Gaara entered his office, his eyes widened and almost bulged out of his head. Sakura was sitting in a chair, off to the side of the room, waiting for HIM.

"S-Sakura, what are you do-doing here?" Gaara asked well trying to hide his monstrous blush.

'Please say you want to have kinky office sex with me, right now. I need you under me so badly this very second!' Gaara thought drastically.

"I need to take a look at all the medical history of Suna and Kagekaze is in charge of that." Sakura answered slowly.

'I came to see you Gaara; I had to tell you how I feel about you. Fucking love me Gaara, I fucking love you!' The inner Sakura chanted inside of Sakura's head.

"Right away." Gaara answered trying not to sound to disappointed.

Gaara quickly showed Sakura to the large filing cabinet that was currently over filled with hospital records.

"Gosh, this might take longer than I thought it would!" Sakura said in utter shock.

With that Sakura bent over and started to sort through the massive amount of files. Gaara of course couldn't help but notice Sakura's ass was sticking up in the air. In fact he couldn't even take his eyes off of it!

'God I want to do nothing but pound into that sweet little ass!' Thought Gaara well his nose started to slowly drip with a steady stream of blood.

Gaara stared at Sakura's ass for several hours while he worked on planning the party. Around three in the afternoon Gaara decided to announce that he was leaving for the day. With that Gaara left Sakura all alone, in HIS office.

Sakura's Pov.

Sakura was not at all impressed when Gaara left her alone in HIS office.

'Idiot, Kagekaze!' Sakura thought quietly as she exited the building.

Sakura slowly walked to her hotel, thinking about Gaara every step of the way. 'Gaara, why can't you just see that I love you? Why can't you just say that you love me to?' Sakura thought hopelessly.

'Because, he clearly would never love you! From the looks of how fast that he scrambled out of the room today, he doesn't even want to be in the same room as you!' The inner Sakura screamed.

By the time Sakura reached her hotel she was at the brink of tears. Sakura helplessly turned on her stereo in attempt to calm herself down.

Sakura flipped to the song: Head over feet by Alanis Morissette.

I had no choice but to hear you  
you stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
you ask how my day was

"How can you be so cool yet so nice Gaara?" Sakura questioned.

You've already won me over in spite of me  
don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
its all your fault

"It really is your fault for making me love you!" Sakura cried.

Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
Its all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that I've ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

"Why can't I just tell you how I feel? Why do I always feel so weak when I'm near you?" sakura whispered.

You've already won me over in spite of me  
don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
its all your fault

"Why does it feel like you're the first crush I've ever had? Not even Sasuke made me feel this way!" Sakura whimpered before drifting off into a happy and tearful night of sleep.

Outside of Sakura's hotel room window, Kankuro (Who was currently sitting in a tree spying on Sakura) smiled happily.

"Don't worry, at the party tomorrow all of the pieces will come together. Just be ready to meet your prince charming, Sakura." Kankuro whispered to the sleeping form that was known as Sakura.


	6. Getting ready

**True Love Chapter 6**

Summary for chapter 6- Before the party starts! Gaara and Sakura preparing to go and Kankuro setting up his plan.

Authors note to the public: Hey Everyone! I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read my story! I hope you keep reading as more chapters are added! Also feel free to tell me what you think about the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gaara or Sakura or anything to do with Naruto! (Except this story because I wrote it) I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in here!

Important note: **What is in BOLD is a flash back!**

Gaara's Pov.

It was just three short hours before the Chunin exam party started and Gaara was already going frantic. "Hey you, put all of the food on that table, and you put those banners behind the DJ's stand!" Gaara yelled.

The words; Yes Kagekaze was all that could be heard echoing throughout the entire room.

When all the decorations (and all of the food!) were put into the right places, Gaara left to get himself ready for the party.

'Planning a party was a lot more work than I ever thought it would be! I had better see Sakura there, and she had better love it!' Gaara thought to himself as he walked back to his and his sibling's home.

When Gaara reached the house he walked straight to his room avoiding the living room completely. 'No way in the likes of all living hell, am I repeating what happened this morning!' Thought Gaara well recalling what had happened earlier on that same day.

_**(Flashback)**_

**Gaara**__**slowly walked down the stairs and into the living room, after a very long and boring night of no sleep what so ever. He had only made it to the door when he noticed Shikamaru and Temari making out on the coach. Normally Gaara wouldn't have been fazed by this but, their lack of clothes made Gaara stop and stare, wide eyed and jaw dropped.**

**Shikamaru just looked up and asked; "Do you mind? This doesn't need to be even more troublesome then it already is!"**

**Gaara quickly shut his mouth and stumbled out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him.**

"**Yeah, I had no idea that Shikamaru was visiting us either." Kankuro said as he entered the room.**

**When Gaara finally snapped back into reality he replied, "I wish Temari would tell us these things or at least do **_**IT**_** in her room instead of on our family coach."**

"**Yep, that would probably be a very nice thing to do but, Temari isn't exactly a **_**nice **_**sister now is she?"Kankuro stated blankly.**

"Yes, I will definitely be avoiding the living room for at least a couple of days now." Gaara slowly muttered to himself as he stumbled into his bathroom.

Gaara walked up to the bathroom mirror and groaned when seeing his own reflection. 'Sakura, when I look into the mirror I always wish that I looked hotter, then maybe you would like me!' Gaara thought in despair, 'Sometimes I wish that you would just burst in here so we could have some hot shower sex!'

"Yes that's it." Gaara lazily mumbled as an image of a moaning Sakura pressed up against a wall showed up in his perverted brain.

After a few seconds of drooling over the mental image, Gaara looked down to see the huge a (and very uncomfortable) erection he was now sporting. Gaara absentmindedly sent his hand down and started to stroke his clothed erection. "Sakura.... ahh... mm... sakura...." Gaara moaned lazily.

Gaara slid his hand into his own pants when he remembered that he had to be at the party in only 30 minutes. "I don't have time for this!" Gaara growled as he turned on his shower (super cold) and jumped in the water, not even caring that he was still wearing his clothes.

Sakura's Pov.

"Well, this is it! Good-bye Suna, I will miss you." Sakura whispered while packing up everything in her hotel room.

"I wish I could stay longer, but my mission is over and Konohagakure waits for me. Tomorrow morning, I leave." Sakura mumbled aloud to herself boredly.

With a sigh Sakura walked into her bathroom to pack up all of her makeup and other accessories.

***Meanwhile* - **As soon as sakura was out of the room, Kankuro slipped through her window. He crept without making any noise at all, (Is he a Ninja or what?!) to her bed and placed an invention to the Suna Chunin exam party, on her pillow. With that he slunk out of Sakura's room. (He dove straight out of the window)

'Gaara, I wonder if you will think of me when I am gone?' Sakura was silently asking herself when there was a huge *crash* from the other room.

"What the HELL was that, Cha?!" The inner Sakura screamed to all reality.

Sakura quickly dashed into the other room only to find it quiet and undisturbed. Sakura just stood there for awhile, scanning the room for any sign of danger or any movement. Sighing, (yet again) she walked over to her bed, as she mumbled; "This silence must be the thing that's driving me insane."

Sakura slowly walked over to her stereo and turned it on. She flipped through the songs until she found on worth listening to; Daydream by Avril lavigne.

Lalala-a (lalala-a)  
Yea  
Lalala-a (lalala-a)

I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been all over you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do?

"I never really did date much..." Sakura wondered.

It woulda been really stupid,  
If I woulda went home with you  
To give you everything you wanted  
It woulda been way too soon

"I would have gone home with you the moment I met you" Sakura whispered.

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away...  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

"I wanna be perfect for you Gaara!" Sakura explained.

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream

"You really are my daydream." Sakura smiled.

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again

If I tell you what I'm thinking,  
If I let myself trust you  
Can you give me what I'm missing  
Can you make my dreams come true

"why don't you just sweep me off my feet already?" Sakura asked quietly.

I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away,  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play

You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately  
And every time I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel insane, I can't get away  
You're my daydream, yeah

And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doing it again  
And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again

"You drive me completely insane and you don't even have to try!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura stomped madly over to her bed when she noticed a piece of folded paper laying on top of her pillow. 'What the hell could that be?' Sakura thought as she picked up the pice of paper.

_The Kagekaze invites you to attend,_

_The Suna, Chunin exam party!_

_It's a masquerade party,_

_8pm-2am December 6__th_

_Please attend._

'December 5th, that tonight!' sakura thought excitedly.

"Hell, why not! It's my last night in Suna anyway! I might as well have some fun." Sakura yelled.

Sakura checked the clock and dashed out of the room to get ready when she noticed that it was already 7:30.

How did you like it? Hey, why not tell me!? Please review!

Note from author: Yeah! Next chapter is the party! The next chapter might take me awhile to write....

To self: Damn, why do I always avoid parties!? Well, I guess that is easy to explain, I hate large crowds. Plus if the music is something I don't like, I don't want to hear it!

Kankuro: Stop ranting already, woman!

Author: Shut it Kankuro! *Stares blankly at people reading* Um, review?


	7. The Party

_**True love chapter 7**_

Summary:

Authors note to the public: Sorry it's been such a long time but I just got back from my Christmas vacation! Anyway I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: As sad as it is I don't own Naruto! Or any song's mentioned here.

Sakura's Pov.

Sakura entered the party room around 9pm and the party was pumping. The music was blasting so loud that you could hear yourself think and everyone had masks on.

"Why did I even come again?" Sakura mumbled quietly to herself while walking down to the dance floor.

'Hell yeah! You can be anyone you want to be, plus this will hopefully take your (our) mind off of the one called Gaara.' The inner sakura explained.

With a sigh Sakura glanced around the room trying to find someone who looked like they were worth talking to. When she was unable to find any one (because of the masks) she quickly stumbled over to table and sat down. '....This is stupid.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey baby, what are you doing sitting over here all by your lonesome?" A mysteriously dark voice slurred from behind of where Sakura was sitting.

Sakura sighed before answering, "Just waiting for the right person to come along."

The guy took off his mask smirking, ``Well then let me introduce myself, my name is Hidan. Now why don`t you act like a good little girl and come with me? ``

Sakura winced when she heard Hidan say that and she could already tell that he was drunk beyond all means. `Shit, I have to get away from this guy.` Sakura thought quickly as she stood up.

As soon as Sakura stood up Hidan grabbed her, covered her mouth and dragged her into a privet room. ``Now, behave like the little slut you are!`` Hidan commanded.

'I have to get out of here!' Thought Sakura as she made a dash for the door.

Hidan just smirked at this; he grabbed Sakura roughly and shoved her into the table that sat in the middle of the small room. He took a pair of handcuffs out off his jean pocket and chained Sakura to the table. (Which was bolted down to the floor)

"NO getting away now slut." Hidan said with an evil smirk.

Gaara's Pov.

Gaara was walking off the dance floor, (he had been dragged there by a few girls, who had a monster crush on a certain Kazekage.) when all of the sudden he heard I very small crash coming from a room beside the DJ's stand.

"What could that be?" Gaara asked himself as he walked over and opened the door.

Gaara gasped when the door opened to revel Sakura, chained to a table. She wasn't along either; there was a guy who was currently trying to rip off her shirt.

Normal Pov.

Sakura gasped as Hidan kissed her roughly, while she heard the door open. "Help, HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could.

Without another thought Gaara ran into the room and ripped the guy off of Sakura, smashed him in the nose and though him through the window. After that he broke the chains for her and pulled Sakura into his arms.

"W-who?" Sakura shuddered.

Gaara took off his masked and looked Sakura deeply in the eyes. "Don't worry it's alright now. I won't let that guy hurt you." Gaara told Sakura with determination in his eyes.

Tears started to come to Sakura's eyes, but Gaara just simply wiped them away. "You know, we are still at a party. Would you like to dance with me?" Gaara asked trying to cheer Sakura up and keep her from thinking about what had just happened.

Sakura shook her head saying no, but Gaara pulled her up anyway. 'Sakura please don't reject me, it hurt's to much when you do that. You're all that I live for.' Gaara thought silently as he corrected Sakura's slightly torn shirt.

Gaara pulled Sakura slowly out of the room and onto the dance floor. They stood there and waited for a new song to start and when it did Gaara pulled Sakura into his chest and started moving to the beat.

Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Sakura and Gaara flowed and swayed back and forth with the music, not caring about anyone who was watching them.

You made room for me, but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

Sakura throat went dry when she finally released, HER CRUSH asked her to dance. THE KAGEKAZE had asked HER to dance.

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'm ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Today

'What to say Sakura, I just don't know what you want to hear....' Gaara wondered as he tried to gather up courage to tell Sakura his feelings.

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under you

And your twisted words, your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

'Gaara, what do you want to hear? You turned me down from a lunch date yet, here you are dancing with me. You even saved me from that guy, what should I say?' Sakura pondered.

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

"Why have to talk." Sakura and Gaara said to each other simultaneously.

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'm ma need a better reason to write you a love song today

They both blushed, thinking about what the other wanted to talk about.

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'Cause you asked for it?

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to

Write you a love song today

Today

"Sakura come with me." Gaara stated as he walked out of the party building and into the darkness of night.

Sakura followed him without a thought. She had to tell him, before she left tomorrow.

Author: Duh, Duh, DUH! Cliff hanger! Please review!


	8. Hidan's back

True Love Chapter 8

Authors note to the public: Hey everybody! Hope you love this next chapter!

Disclaimer: As sad as it is I don't own Naruto! Or any song's mentioned here.

**Normal Pov.**

Gaara walked down the street and into a small park, with Sakura following close behind him. They slowly came to a stop at the swing set in the park.

Gaara sighed, try to gather up courage. 'Come on, do it. Tell her you pansy!' Gaara thought in frustration.

"........" Sakura looked at Gaara with a questionable look.

Gaara took in a deep breath and looked sakura straight in the eyes. "Sakura" He said in the deepest voice he could manage. "I ..... I...... I......., good-bye. I wanted to personally say good bye to you because I heard you were leaving tomorrow." Gaara lied through his teeth.

Sakura looked at him with tears and disappointment in her eyes. "Yeah good-bye to you to." She mumbled before running off into the darkness of the night.

**Gaara's Pov.**

'Shit, SHIT!' Gaara thought madly. 'What's wrong with me, I can't even tell Sakura how I feel about her! Some great Kagekaze I am.'

The sky suddenly grew very dark over the land of Suna. Rain started to fall from the sky, as if it were crying on the mistakes Gaara made. Haunting him, in his worst moments of life.

Gaara looked up at the sky as it cursed and shattered over him. Gaara's heart started to pound as he noticed that he _needed_ Sakura with him. He _wanted _her near him. Making up his mind Gaara fled the playground and took off to follow Sakura.

'Sakura, please forgive me!' Gaara thought as he bolted after Sakura.

Gaara jumped from tree to tree, one after another. He didn't stop even as time started to wear on. As the light of the new day finally came up, Sakura made no sighs that she was close.

Gaara raced after Sakura still, he jumped from tree to tree with a courageous look in his step. 'Sakura, whatever it takes I will find you!' Gaara thought angrily.

After running for what seemed like hours, Gaara finally came to a small spring located somewhere around the middle of the desert. Gaara came to a halting stop when he saw a small unmoving figure in what seemed to be a puddle of blood. Gaara gasped when he saw the pink hair from under the blood.

"Sa-Sakura, who do this to you?!!" Gaara screeched as he ran to Sakura's side.

"I-It w-wa-was Hi-Hida-....." Was all Sakura could manage mumble before blacking out from blood loss.

**Several Day's Later Normal Pov.**

A slight breeze flew through an open window and all of the birds tweeted happily. A small out of place crash woke up Sakura.

Sakura looked around at her surroundings only to see that she was in what looked to be Suna hospital. Suddenly the door opened and Temari entered. "Honey, I'm glad your finally feeling better! You've been out for about 3 days!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

"WA-What happened?!" Sakura stuttered.

"Well sweetie, you got beaten and kidnapped by Hidan. Gaara found you in the middle of nowhere, and brought you back here. After that, Gaara stormed off to find and fight Hidan!" Temari exclaimed.

Sakura was shocked to hear about Gaara leaving and had to take a few moments to take the fact in. "........... Wait he's the Kagekaze! He can't just go off and try to take down the Akatsuki by himself!" She shouted.

Temari gave Sakura a sad, small smile, "Gaara knows that better than anyone but, I think he still let because he loves you more than he cares about what happens to himself." Temari sighed at this before continuing, "He left this tape for me to give to you"

Temari handed Sakura the tape before quickly exiting the room.

Sakura quickly stood up and put the tape in the CD player. The player sprung to life and started to play No way out (by Phil Collins) and Sakura quickly realized that Gaara was the one singing it.

Everywhere I turn I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I've hid from you I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone something will come to take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Tell me where did i go wrong  
Everyone I love, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me  
ooohhh oh oh oh

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
and when I look around I see,  
this place, this time, this friend of mine

I know It's hard but found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
And your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh, and I can see another way  
I can face another day  
(I see the path) I can see the path  
I see my future  
(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
I see the path from this dark place

"Sakura, don't worry I will return to Suna soon. Please wait for me, I wish to tell you my feelings face to face." Gaara said before the tape clicked off.

Authors note: Hey everyone (again) I will post the next chapter after I get 13 reviews! See ya then!


	9. The final chapter

True Love Chapter 9

Note to the public: Hey everyone, I've finally decided to post the next chapter of the story, I'm sorry about the long time period in between chapters 8 and 9 but the truth is that I sorta forgot about this story! (Please don't be mad at me) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and *cough Cough* review for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters (No matter how much I would love to) Now that that's over with please enjoy the chapter!

Sakura heard the tape clip off, but didn't bother moving to take the tape out of the player. She couldn't even believe it, Gaara had gone off to fight; for her sake. What Temari had said just moments before rang through her head over and over again, 'because he loves you more than he cares about what happens to himself.' Sakura felt her legs begin to shake, her body started to tremble and she felt a tear run down her cheek. 'Gaara is too important to die for me; he has a family and an entire city depending on him.' Sakura thought to herself, terrified.

She felt the room spin around her, what would happen to Suna if the Kazekage was injured? 'No, Gaara will make it back. He is the strongest ninja in all of Suna, and he can't be taken down by push over's like the Akatsuki. But what about when he returns? People will be asking questions and what if he goes off again just for my sake, I can't let this happen again.' Sakura decided to herself.

Sakura packed her bags and changed out of a hospital uniform, into her regular ninja attire. "I just have to get out of Suna before Gaara makes it back, and then move on with life." Sakura whispered quietly. The fact was; it was very hard to leave. It shouldn't be hard to leave; she had already been planning to leave before the big incident with Hidan happened. Sakura sighed loudly, before stepping out of her small hospital room. All she had to do was find Temari and tell her that it was long past do when she should have been back in Suna (which it now actually was) and then leave the area completely.

"Goodbye Suna, I don't think that I will be able to bear coming back any time soon, so this could possibly be the last time I ever stand outside of this tall hospital." Sakura whispered while walking out of the hospital and through the streets of Suna. 'I slept in that hospital for three days, Gaara will probably be back soon, I have to get out of here before he comes back and talks me out of this.' Sakura thought, frowning. Temari had to be around here somewhere, after all if she remembered correctly; Shikamaru should have already gone back to Konohagakure.

All of the sudden, Sakura spotted Temari standing in the villages park. Why was she in the park, the park was for little children not grown up (well teenaged anyway) people, who probably had a lot of work to do. 'She looks so sad, what reason could she possibly have to be here anyway?' Sakura wondered walking towards Temari. She stopped dead in her tracks when a tear slid down Temari's cheek. Sakura suddenly had a very bad feeling, had something bad just happened? Was Shikamaru okay, what if Gaara was dead?

All of the sudden Sakura saw her fears become reality; Gaara was lying down on the park bench, bruised, battered, and definitely beaten. Her heart skipped a beat, this was because of her, 'Sakura you have to run away right NOW!' She found herself mentally screaming. Despite of her brains attempts to get her to leave, her feet took her forward; towards Gaara. 'He can't be dead, not yet!' Sakura screamed to himself, 'I have to save him; I know that I can do this. I will save his life.'

When Sakura reached Gaara's side, she immediately dropped down to her knees and started to heal the large wounds on his torn up chest. There were only a few big gashes, but many small ones, Sakura could already tell that he was going to take a few weeks to recover, and she would be needed in Suna until he was recovered. After all, she was one of the best Medic Nin and knew about high scale recovery. 'What a great excuse that is' Sakura thought to herself.

Nearly ten minutes later, three high ranked medics showed up with a stretcher. The fact that the Kagekaze had been harshly injured would have to be hidden, from everyone. No one could know that Suna was now in a weak state, even the people who lived there, it would cause a mass panic. The four of them worked together to carry Gaara back to his house, Temari had obviously been the one to contact the medics because when they got to the house; the door was wide open and a clear area had been set up for healing.

Every moment was flying by like a tornado whirlwind, Gaara was bleeding from the chest still, it just wouldn't stop. Sakura was starting to really worry if he was going to make it, the only reason the blood hadn't stopped pouring out at this point would be that his heart was punctured. 'His heart can't be punctured; I can't do anything if it is.' Sakura screamed in her head, the heat of Suna starting to infiltrate her skin. A small streaking tear ran down her cheek, he had to be okay.

They had been attempting to heal the Kagekaze for over 15 minutes now, that was way longer then it should take. Every second his condition was getting worse, even when the hole sealed; the blood didn't stop. The three medics, as well as Sakura knew that Gaara had a next to none chance of making it. Whatever fight he had fought in, it must have been mighty. Sakura felt the tears pour down now, it was just so sad, how can you find true love just in time for it to leave you?

Nothing made sense to her as she sat in front of that couch, blood puddle on the floor. Time had seemed to stop, had her love even really loved her? Now Sakura would never know, because he was bleeding and slipping away from her. Why did the ending to their story have to be so sad, couldn't they live the fairy tale, even for just a single moment? Sakura looked at Gaara as the other medics sat back and gave up, she felt herself gain courage that she didn't even know she had. With a soft, trembling voice Sakura spoke; "Gaara, I know we didn't have much time together but I want you to know that I was never truly happy unless I was with you. You make my life worth living, and I'm not ready to let you go yet, so please. Please just open your eyes, you can be my true love and I promise I won't ever leave you."

Gaara opened his eyes.

Well, what a sad and happy ending, tell me if you liked it because I definitely cried while attempting to write it!


End file.
